Impossible
by Emma681
Summary: Thalia wants to do one last thing.


We sat on the beach. He was staring at the waves, I loved our blissful peace. That's when it occurred to me that we were not fighting. We were hardly ever like this. I looked at him, his eyes still locked onto the waves. Those beautiful enticing sea green eyes. The moon shone down on us, making his eyes glint.

Dammit, Thalia, I thought, Stop thinking like this. You are a hunter! No boys!

But he was so beautiful, too much, just too much. Recently, because of the war, he'd been slightly...maddened. He was wasting away, from the guy everyone knew. The Percy I knew, was leaving...and there was nothing I could do about it.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

My breathe hitched in my throat, all the feelings from the night that he had come to me when I'd just come out of the tree flooding back. I couldn't lose Percy. He was one of a kind. The only one out there. I put an arm around him to save him from the cool night breeze, I know it should be the other way around, but he just wasn't ready. He turned to look at me, eyes slightly watery, and she gave me an apologetic smile. He wasn't going to get away easily and I was going to fight to keep him here with me even if the fight killed me.

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

Now I was crying. I growled, Stupid Thalia, You're so stupid! Played over and over in my head. I was strong. I made tough decisions. I called the shots. It was always me. Occasionally Percy, but I always tried to take the weight because otherwise I'd fail him. I pulled Percy close to me. I admit, maybe I did love him...I probably always had. But now I had failed him. Sitting here crying while he slowly lost it.

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start

Oh

No. He was not going anywhere. Not while I was still breathing. If I had the gift of life so would Percy. If I had to choose Percy or hunters, I'd chose Percy in a heartbeat. He was my best friend, and I wasn't about to go back on what being a friend meant to us. The unique savoir of Olympus, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon extraordinaire and third know survivor of the curse of Achilles. Good gods that was a mouthful, but it was a title Percy deserved.

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

That was when I jumped on the band wagon and pulled Percy into a kiss, it went against everything that I held dear and it went against all of Percy's virtues, but I couldn't help myself. The pain that I might be losing Percy just pushed me. Percy kissed me back. He accepted the kiss. He accepted me. When we finished kissing I just stared beyond his head into the woods and he just sat with his head nuzzled into my neck crying. He was crying and sobbing and breathing into my neck. We didn't need to talk, I knew what was bothering him, so I let him cry it out.

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When your asleep

People like Percy don't deserve thing like this. Don't deserve the death. Well demigods sure as hell ain't saints, but we ain't sinner either, and the lives we get aren't fair. Half of the demigods end up like Percy and I. But Percy's, as I've already said, is unique. No matter what happened, who came and went, he always managed to carry on. And this was going to be no exception. I would help him out, because guys like Percy are hard to come by...impossible to find.

You're impossible to find


End file.
